Kumogakure's Ascension
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: In an alternate world, advise from Taisune spurs Kumogakure to a great height with new Kekkei Genkai and Jinchuriki, while the word around them appears to darken. Oneshot


Well then, I have this idea in my head, and I could make a big story out of it. However, three stories are enough of a workload right now, and they aren't ending in the near future. So, I plan to create a one shot

Lets see how this one goes then.

_Kumogakure No Sato; A few months after the Nine Tails attack_

"Paperwork...I hate you so much" A, the hulking, dark skinned Raikage groaned as paperwork, the greatest enemy of Kages, assaulted him with words, complaints (half of them relating to his adopted brother, Killer B) and notes from the Daimyo and the uncountable, hellish, oligarchy following idiots that ran the Land of Lightning

"Ninja guards for the Head of Grain collection….DENIED!"

"Requests for more money from the B insurance fund…..DENIED" it was his fault for insulting his raps. He warned them

"Banning of Raps….DENIED" its either them, or the Ox

It was times like this he was glad that their was no civilian council in Kumo, something he got rid of when the idiots suggested making 'demon hamburgers'

That had cut this paperwork in half…..that was a lot

But, just as he finished one stack, another stack teleported onto his desk

"MABUI! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN TELEPORT THINGS, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO!" he yelled at his busty secretary.

"That's the last of them, Raikage-Sama" Mabui calmly replied. "And remember, if you use your Lightning Armor to speed it up, they will catch fire, and your have more paperwork"

Oh, sue him, he tried that once. And now no one would let him forget it.

So, after a lot more of fighting the Infinite Tailed Giant Paperwork…..it was done, and B seemed to have failed to kill anything else, so he could finally relax….

Before something else appeared on his desk

"MABUI! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT WAS THE LAST OF IT!"

"Raikage-Sama, I didn't send anything" she replied, confused.

A scowled, before he looked down at the paper. It was a note

_You, B, the Nibi Jinchuriki, this office, 1 hour._

_I can give you the key to making Kumo the most powerful Ninja village. I know of Konoha's weaknesses. Minato's legacy is available to the swiftest to obtain it_

_Are you not swift?_

_There exist nine, you have two. Do you wish to know of one, three, four, five, six, seven, and nine? Perhaps even Zero?_

_Actually, skip Zero, nothing good comes from having that_

_Then see me here, in an hour. Don't bother to call up ANBU, I would just kill them_

_Taisune_

A frowned….Taisune. That wasn't a familiar name. He memorized the new Bingo Book, which came out only yesterday, and no Taisune was listed

But…he told him to bring B. No one could beat the two of them, together. This Taisune….he was either really dumb, or sincere.

"Um, Mabui….please call my brother here in an hour, with little Yugito as well"

"Yes Raikage-Sama"

_An hour later_

Killer B looked a lot like his adopted brother, muscular and black skinned, with blond hair. He wore black goggles and on his exposed arm had a Iron seal, his Jinchuriki seal that withheld the Eight Tailed Ox sealed inside of him.

His manliness, however, was weakened by the little girl who was asleep in his arms; a blond haired girl who had the Two Tailed Cat sealed in her; Yugito Nii

"Yo, Bro, what's with the call. Its like your about to tell me I get to take over after you fall!" he rapped badly

"B, your not taking over this village" A said blandly

"Oh, why not. Its not like its destruction brought"

"Yes it would be" B pouted as he was verbally defeated "But, as to why you're here….."

"It is because of me" they rapidly turned around as they spotted the man behind them

He was dressed in raggy robes that concealed all but his male gender (It lacked curves or breasts). He was tall, and gave off an air of great chakra level and potency.

"You are Taisune, aren't you" A said darkly

"Well, no, that's just a pseudonym I use. My old name…well that's not going to work. However, new name or not, I decided that you are best to do what must be done"

"What must be done?" B frowned "Where you coming from?"

"Nice rap" B grinned "It wasn't, an utter failure"

Silence

"It was a joke…utter, Ox…..urg never mind." He spoke softly, as to not wake Yugito. Having a giant, flaming cat inside of you meant you were not to be disturbed.

"You said you could provide Konoha's weaknesses, you said something about Minato's legacy….you implied you know of the tailed beasts…..Tell me!"

Taisune smirked "If that is what you wish. I will start with the second. Minato Namikaze, the Yondiame Hokage, recently deceased, has a son. The Jinchuriki, of the Kyubbi, the Giant Fox, Fluffy…ec cetera"

A's eyes widened…Minato had a son. What sort of powerful prodigy would such a child be, with the Nine Tails's Chakra…

B scowled as the Ox chuckled '**Fluffy…I like this guy'**

"But, this child's mother also died, Kushina Uzumaki. With that, it is him, and the village" he said darkly

A and B exchanged dark looks. A scowled as he recalled how B was treated at first because of his Jinchuriki status…..with hatred, loathing, and attempted murder, on him.

Yugito only avoided this because B had left such a good impression

"The Sandiame will try hard to help him, but this Konoha, is a dark cess pool. Should the boy be left there, he will turn into something worse, than the Gold and Silver Brothers, a dark and hateful being who will leave destruction in his path."

"What do we look like, psychologists? What do you expect us to do!"

"Kidnap Naruto of course" Taisune smirked "And have, three Jinchuriki. Naruto, that is his name, will also come with a bonus"

"A bonus?"

"A Hyuga. I know, that you are slowly planning a way to kidnap a Hyuga…in particular the newborn heiress, Hinata. In three years, your plan is likely to start…"

"That is top secret!..."

"Yeah…I know it. Now then, Naruto will not go dark, until he's about seven. As a young child, the Hokage can keep a better eye on him, as he doesn't move as much or go around in the open. But, its not foolproof. When you kidnap the girl, grab him first. The Sandiame will send the best, as in the ones that don't want him on a stick, to find him, while the other ANBU will hinder them, meaning they will be distracted so you can grab her, and run, with two prizes while the Sandiame trials the demonic civilians"

"Interesting" A appeared interested in the idea. A powerful Kekkei Genkai, and a Jinchuriki…..

However, Taisune scowled "Though, I do need a chakra promise seal, an invention of mine, that you will not, turn the girl into a breeding factory. I know that some would argue it, seeing as you only have two Kekkei Genkai, and only one Shinobi has each of them, Storm Release with Dodai, and Lava Release with Dodai. However, I find that idea, repulsive, and I have costs for my information. That, and there is strong potential if you allow her to love someone"

"And why is that?" A said darkly

"The girl would have feelings for the Jinchuriki of the Ninetails, assuming he doesn't go psycho. Now, the Nine Tails Jinchuriki has not only inherent healing, but the fox has poisonous chakra to those who are not its container. Also, note how children of Jinchuriki can inherit their abilities, if slighter. Imagine that, with a Hyuga"

A froze in shock…..a Hyuga whose eyes could be repaired of damage….and with permanent versions of the Gentle Fist, that could permanently cripple foes.

"I agree to your promise…" Taisune exchanged his arm, inviting A to grab it, as a surge of chakra formed at the hand, before Taisune retracted his arm

"Now then, to the others. I happen to be aware, of the whereabouts, and eventual conditions, of the other Jinchuriki. As well as several Kekkei Genkai...and as you showed you could be a human as well as a ninja, I will point them out for you"

"Gaara, Suna, One Tail. He will soon be subjected to multiple attempts on his life, and will go insane before his fifth birthday unless you get him"

"Yagura, Kiri, Three Tails, Mizukage…he's not exactly going to join you, and that's a good thing. A person…..who you will meet later, is manipulating him. Keep an eye on that, though, you could find a few new Kekkei Genkai from that chaos"

"Roshi, Iwa, Four Tails. He isn't treated well, despite the fact he was their only shinobi to survive meeting Minato. He has Lava release, and could be persuaded

"Han, Iwa, Five Tails…..he's mad and acts as though he is not human. It may be too late for him"

"Utakata, Kiri, Six Tails, He's pretty sane, a little young right now but still…..His tailed beast is also lax, it would be easy with B's aid to master"

"And lucky little seven, Fu, Taki. One year old, and she only has five years left before she's turned into a Han like person."

A blinked, how did this person know all of this

Taisune placed a scroll on his desk "This scroll contains the way to enter Taki and the other villages, should you choose to grab a Jinchuriki, or possibly a Kekkei Genkai. It also shows Roshi's hideout. It also shows Kekkei Genkai that are, available"

He then took out, one more scroll, with a powerful seal on it

'Well, its time to test if the process works' "This scroll, can only be opened with Naruto present, and no time else. Not even blasting it with a Tailed Beast Ball could open it before then. When it opens, it will grant you something….something grand.." Taisune turned to leave

"Oh, one more thing I should mention now, before I forget. Keep an eye out for S ranked Nuke nin. When Naruto approaches age 12, there will be a group of them, nine in number, who will hunt Jinchuriki. When that time comes, be ready" he vanished again

"That…was weird" B noted with a frown "So, Bro, is it as I feared. Will you go on a hunt, for a Jinchuriki glunt?"

A frowned "I think I will….but this must be done carefully. We are not ready for a war"

_Takigakure no Sato_

A stood in front of the huge waterfall, his reflection in the pool below its depths, as he waited for his meeting with the village leader….

Where were they, anyway?

As he wondered that, four ninja appeared around him, with Taki Hi ates on

"Raikage-Sama…..right this way…oh be sure to wear this blindfold, policy" they presented a thick blindfold that he begrudgingly put on

'Well I already know how to get in there, so who cares' he thought

A bit later, the Raikage was standing in an office, with a graying man with black hair. The leader of Takigakure no Sato

"A…..how long has it been"

"Not that long" A noted

"True….what was it you wanted to talk about"

"I would like to increase imports of swords to your village" A began, businesslike "We have a surplus, and we figure you're the least likely to use them against us"

The Taki leader frowned, that seemed odd….why were they getting them? There were other villages that fit that description too well

"And what do you want for them. I fear to say that we are in a slight recession…."

"In exchange for those blades, and our own agreement to protect you if you're attacked in the next decade, is your Jinchuriki of the Nanabi"

Silence reigned for a moment

"That….is a tall order" the leader frowned "Why would you want…."

"Do you have money?"

"We do…."

"But not in large sums. Now ask yourself this, what do you prefer to keep; a little child already hated, or your secret jutsu? I can ask for those, and let you keep her" he lied. He'd just kidnap the girl and take the jutsu

The leader frowned. Little Fu did deserve better….

"Never attack Taki, and she's yours"

A nodded as he got what he wanted "Agreed."

_Meanwhile, the Hall of the Earth Daiymo_

The severe looking Daiymo, thin and body, with a prominent beard and mustache, glared down as someone began to approach him

"Who are you…and why have you come here" He demanded, as the being in the dark cloak approached him, in an orange spiraling mask, with one eyehole.

"I've come, to talk" he spoke with a evil edge, as his eye glowed red, with three black tomae in it

The Sharingan

_A day later; Kumo_

Little Yugito now had a friend stumbling around in her playpen, a tan skinned girl with green hair. The poor thing seemed a bit withdrawn, as if not sure about her playmate, at first.

Now, she was acting a lot like a girl her age, as she was immersed in dozens of stuffed toys

A smiled at the cuteness "And people call that a demon?" The little girl flinched as he said that

How does a 1 year old know to flinch at a word, regardless of its tone?

A scowled "Damn that village…..perhaps I need to find a child therapist for this"

_Meanwhile, a lava field, Land of Earth_

"YOUCH!" B shot up in the air as a lava geyser nearly fried his ass off.

'_You're the one who wanted to find the Yonbi's container, how did you not see the lava coming?_' the Hachibi reprimanded

"They said it could make lava. Not live in a place where lava is a bother!"

"Well it's the best place for me to train, Kumo ninja" a voice said. Looking over his shoulder, B spotted a red haired man, with a leather crowned holder of his Hi Ate, the style from when the Sandiame Raikage was young. He was dressed in purple with brown armor over the clothing.

"Roshi of the Lava Release, I believe" B spoke civilly

"And you….your the Hachibi jinchuriki" Roshi said shocked, likely told by his container "Why is it you have come…."

"Killer B"

"So, Killer B, why have you traveled to this lava field? It's a lonely little place, best for practice…."

"And keeping away Iwa?" B prompted, so serious he stopped rapping

Roshi was silent for a moment "True…..I have not been in the village for years. I cannot give you its secrets, for I know of them not"

B smiled "Who says I want secrets?" Roshi rose an eyebrow at this in surprise.

"See, we in Kumo don't hate Jinchuriki, anymore anyway. I gained fame and admiration, and now I don't have to be worried about people hating me, and our younger Jinchuriki, Yugito of the two tails, won't have to feel the hate that I got when I was young, her best friend won't, for understandable reasons, try to kill her. We also lack Kekkei Genkai in Kumo, so having the best treated and best trained Jinchuriki is a boon for us, like Kekkei Genkai you can't just steal the eyes from me and get my power. So, we've decided to go and recruit or obtain all the other Jinchuriki to join Kumogakure"

Roshi frowned, someone was gathering Jinchuriki…..this was ominous "And with any success?"

B grinned "Hell yeah, we already traded with Taki for their young Jinchuriki, Fu…..and good thing too. The poor little thing, from what I heard, is in need of a child therapist, at age 1 and some months"

Roshi looked sick at hearing that, that was even worse then what happened to Han, and that was only because he was four when he got the horse thing sealed inside of him.

"So, are you in or are you out?"

Roshi frowned "I need to think about it, I always think best with coffee…..you can come with me" he read the 'he's going to tell the Tsuchikage' thoughts in B's head like a Yamanaka. "A village isn't that far away"

_Meanwhile, Suna_

In the dead of night, two ANBU from Kumo had snuck into the Hidden Sand Village. These were no ordinary ANBU, however.

They were old veterans of the Eight Tails Subduing team, the team that dealt with rampaging Tailed Beasts.

A had selected them for this mission, to spirit away the Jinchuriki of the One Tailed Shukaku, Gaara.

In this, they succeeded, as the little red haired baby was asleep in a bundle in one ANBU's arms, seals restraining the child's tailed beast as they fled into the night…but not without a witness.

A chunnin was watching this, an effeminate man with brown hair, the boy's uncle Yashamaru.

"Gaara…..perhaps this is for the best. Your father, the man who killed my sister, and in doing so made you the target of hate, would bring you nothing but sorrow. And, I can't help but wonder if I could ever get over the fact you sort of were responsible for my sister's death….as illogical as that is"

He shook his head "It may be best you never meet me or any of your family again, Gaara"

_A village, Land of Earth_

A cup of Coffee from a local coffee shop was sipped by Roshi as Killer B worked on his raps in his notebook.

As B found his ability to get a good rhyme severely lacking, a waitress brought Roshi a newspaper….at which the older Jinchuriki glared, before speaking to B

"I will come with you" Roshi stated, causing B to blink.

"Really?" Roshi held up the newspaper to explain

_By order of Daiymo, the following Shinobi of Iwa, Roshi and Han, are to be executed for being traitors to the human race, with seven others to be added to this list when available_

_Brining one of these people to the authorities will result in the rewarding of 50 million Ryo. Information leading to their apprehension will result in an award of 25 million Ryo_

_Pictures to be posted on all wanted bulletin boards as soon as available_

B looked disgusted at that. No Daiymo had ever gone that far before…..and he deeply hoped no others followed. It would help with their Jinchuriki gathering, but hamper their ability to work outside of the village

"I have no desire to have to melt a bunch of bounty hunters or shinobi, and Han wouldn't care. He'd love to kill as many humans as he could, even me. Han is practically a feral human, he's lost"

_Konohagakure no Sato_

The large ninja village was still in repair from the fox rampage, and said container of the fox was in the office of the hokage, contained in a baby crib with two of the loyal ANBU guarding him, the two who knew how to tend to young children.

The aged, tan face of the Sandiame Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was graver than normal as the large, white haired sannin, his student Jiraiya, finished his report.

"So, someone has taken the young jinchuriki of the Ichibi and the Nanabi, and the Earth Daiymo has declared all Jinchuriki targets for huge bounties…..just what I needed" he growled as he looked over to the room where Naruto was guarded "Its bad enough half this village wants little Naruto-kun dead, but now this"

"Its not half the village" Jiraiya said darkly "Its more like 75%. My spy network hasn't been able to determine whose did the kidnapping of the Ichibi, but the Nanabi I believe may have been traded. I only brought it up due to its similar timing. However, I have no idea who the child was traded to"

Hiruzen stood up after his student finished, as two ANBU appeared before him, two he trusted strongly

"Yes Hokage-Sama?"

"Things are looking unsettling outside the village; Kiri is near civil war, Suna and Taki have recently lost their Jinchuriki and the Land of Earth has created an order for all Jinchuriki's deaths. I had hoped I would not have to make Naruto-Kun's life any harder or give him any more attention" Minato had warned him about the odd masked man, who called himself Madara Uchiha, who attacked Kushina while she was giving birth and ended up releasing the Nine Tails, leading to Kushina's death and Minato's as he sealed the beast into his son, so one day the village would have a powerful ninja to stop this masked mans return.

Personally, the Sandiame was hoping he could get Itachi to be such a champion and spare Naruto, but the Uchiha have been restless recently, greatly unnerving him, but he might have to risk the masked man finding Naruto's whereabouts out.

"I shall have Naruto Uzumaki placed under the direct protection of the Sarutobi clan. If anyone attacks him, the full might of my clan will respond" this gamble would either save Naruto, or doom him, depending on the masked man. It was times like this, he was glad he wasn't Tsunade

_The coast of the Land of Earth_

B had not crossed the entire span of the Shinobi world to get to the Land of Earth, he had instead taken a boat. Several Kumo ninja were manning the vessel, and hailed him as he approached.

"Killer B-Sama, it appears your mission was a success" a shinobi with a aged face and an eye patch greeted

"Yo, Dodai" B greeted the sensei who helped him meet A. The old man smiled back

"Well then, lets get home, before the bounty hunters come, eh?" he had read the paper

_Back in Kumo, a few weeks later_

After Kumo's operations and their pickup of three more Jinchuriki, the Jonnin council of the village had gathered, as A stood at the forefront.

"So, any complaints of the operations so far?" he began bluntly, as no Jonnin brought up any concerns. So far, Roshi had been made a Jonnin and proven himself on his first mission, not only as a powerful warrior but also as an inspiring seal master (With that hair of his, he might be a descendent of a Uzumaki) while Yugito and Fu were being prepared for training to control their powers.

Gaara was currently having his seal improved so the beast would not such a bother

"None" Darui, a black skinned Jonn with whitish hair, shook his head "Sorry, but I can't see any problems so far"

"Except for the other villages" Dodai commented darkly "Suna is in a uproar over Gaara's abduction, saying, and I quote 'The demon has escaped us and will return to destroy us unless we destroy it' unquote. Konoha, meanwhile, has the Sandiame putting their Jinchuriki under his own clan's protection"

A shook his head, but with a faint smile "Noble from the old monkey, but that just makes our job harder. Though I can't help but find it nice to see someone care about a Jinchuriki so much, most kages don't even treat their relations that well if their Jinchuriki. But, we're getting that one later later. Our next target, is the Rokubi"

"That's in Kiri" Dodai noted "A dull place"

A frowned "It must be done, though with the ongoing civil war….."

A messenger lizard suddenly scrambled into the room, with a message on its back. A removed this message, he broke out laughing

"What? Sorry, I have no idea what just happened?" Darui frowned, laughing out of nowhere was a bad sign for Kage's

"I was going to all that trouble to get Utakata, and I got him delivered with bonus!"

"Bonus?"

_Impound Center; Southern Coast of Land of Lightning_

A, moving with all possible speed while accompanied by Darui and B, landed in the base, that in another time, another world, would be used for a great war.

The many buildings were currently only being maintained by civilians paid to work here, but one was being used

The jailhouse

A and his bodyguards approached the cell, they spotted the people inside; not only the tall, thin, black haired youth Utakata, but also a light blue haired girl in a teal kimono sort of thing, a black haired, slender woman with a little boy who looked a bit like a girl, a pale boy with white hair, and a slender red headed female whose hair looked like a tree who looked to be in her late teens

Those at least, he didn't know, but he knew the big, muscular man who was also detained with the giant sword, where most of the ninja were keeping an eye on his cell

"Zabuuza Momoichi" A said in shock at the huge man

"Raikage….." he said with distaste

"What exactly…..are you doing here" he frowned. His report forgot to name him, or say anything about him…..

"Getting them out" he noted to the people in the other cells, who looked a bit, fearful.

A blinked "They have Kekkei Genkai?" he guessed, he knew one was wrong, but he had to play dumb here

Zabuzza nodded "Utakata, not so much" he noted the only male, who looked male, other than himself "But he's the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi, so let us go…."

"Hachibi's got ya beat!" B rapped, as Zabuuza blinked, before smirking

"Two shay. Tsuara and Haku have Ice Release, Guren has Crystal Release, Kimmimaru has the Bone Kekkei Genkai of the Kaguya, and Mei…..well she got really unlucky and has two, Boil and Lava"

"Sorry, but that is impressive" Darui commented to the red head, who smiled sadly

"It wasn't worth my family" she shook her head

"I disagree with what's going on, so I've been helping the resistance ferry them out of Mizu no Kuni….."

"And you want out too?" A asked. He recalled what Taisune said, that someone was manipulating Yagura, and possibly the Earth Daiymo as well

Zabuuza frowned "Depends, what's your offer?"

A frowned "What do you want?"

"I want protection for all of us, training for Utakata, and for myself the chance to be a Kenjutsu teacher"

They all gave him odd looks "You want to be a teacher?"

"Your use of swords is nearly as impressive as my own villages, and I've always wanted to be a teacher…..just I don't want to be some person who sits around all day dealing with brats asking me about when some Daimyo died. I want to teach something that is actually important, and doesn't involve paperwork"

'Don't we all'

_The Sandiame's Office, a few months later_

The old Hokage took a long draw of his pipe, as one of the most…..troublesome people entered his office, a person in black and white, with an X scar on his chin, who was about his age

"Danzo?

The elder who, supposedly, had disbanded the ROOT branch of the ANBU nodded "Hiruzen, I've noticed how you've been protecting the Jinchuriki, and have been paying attention to some of the things going on?"

Sarutobi frowned "I know of the trading of the holder of the Nanabi, the abduction of Shukaku's container, the disappearances of the Yonbi's holder and the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi and the Land of Earth's bounty. What of it? I'm putting greater levels of protection for Naruto-kun…though despite it, the way people are acting…." The more this happened, the more he wondered why he didn't just leave and give Danzo the village…..

Okay, maybe not just that….yet

"Hate is a horrible emotion" Danzo said tonelessly "However, I do have some information you may be interested in"

"What sort?" The Hokage prompted

"The Six Tail's container was part of the resistance against the Yondiame Mizukage, and according to a witness, was ferrying people out of the country….who likely had bloodlines" he only knew this because his, witness, was his ROOT ninja going to try and get one for Konoha, if he could do that discreetly, but the sight of Zabuuza….well it was hard to get new minions, because for every two he had, he had to give up one to make them a ROOT, and doing that while keeping the monkey out of his way was difficult "and they were going, towards the Land of Lightning"

"The Land of Lightning? Kumogakure!"

"It makes some sense. They are the only ones who actually like their Jinchuriki, and they lack bloodlines. Their Eight Tails, B, is one of the few to ever control their beast, and if they were the ones doing the collecting of tails, they only lack the Sanbi, who is the Mizukage himself, the Gobi….who some reports say is insane, and of course, Naruto"

Hiruzen scowled, it would be impossible to accuse them until they had better evidence….as they were the only ones with the capabilities, and wants, to have multiple, fully in control containers. If anything, Naruto in their hands would spell disaster, and it wasn't for the Nine Tails.

The Uzumaki blood, the lost clan had great longevity and stamina, if that was combined with Jinchuriki healing factors….well it was the sort of thing Danzo dreamed of

"Danzo….this is a very dark picture. If the Kumo Ninja are truly seeking the Jinchuriki, then the balance of power could easily be overturned. For that reason, and also because the idiot broke my law, I'm placing you in charge of Ninja education to enforce a better, if stricter educational system….but if I see one ROOT like ninja in personality or killing their friends, you will be put to death"

Danzo rose an eyebrow about a half an inch, an extreme reaction for a Hyuga or himself. The monkey giving him any power at all, that meant that he was desperate.

He probably only didn't name him his successor for the sheer fact that he thought he'd kill him as soon as possible…something he would have to think about

_A few years later_

A few years had passed since Taisune had first presented the information to A, and the Cloud Village was on the rise.

Zabuuza, Roshi and Utakata were now Kumo Jonnin, with both of the Jinchuriki being trained by B to master their tailed beasts, while Mei had become a special Jonnin, Guren and Tsuara Chunnin, and both Haku and Kimmomaru were Academy students

Fu, Yugito and Gaara were beginning their training to master the tailed beasts powers. In that time, they had also come across a few other, interesting finds.

A girl with rust colored hair named Amaru who had the Zero Tails, a demon that the Tailed Beasts loathed for copying their name, sealed inside of her. With a few of Taisune's instructions, they managed to remove the leech, and found that her chakra had been left purely positive, after the negative dark chakra of the leech was removed, giving her great potential as a medical nin

A clan of roaming ninja called the Yumiko, who were able to form arrows and bows out of pure chakra (who did not like being called Quincy).

It was actually nice to have some long range counterparts to the Kenjutsu users that Kumo generally had.

The Torako's, a family of three ninja , two twin ninja from a distant land named Kumal and Sangha, and a former missing nin from Ame named Satomi, who had the tiger summoning scroll…a scroll that no one before them could use without being eaten.

A family from Hoshigakure; Natsuhi, Htarui and Sumaru; the parents of whom were masers of the Star Meteorite Chakra style of Hoshigakure; however they tried to destroy said stone due to its negative effects.

Even the Bjuu found that chakra to be particularly nasty.

Luckily, however, they found a way to keep the chakra radiation from killing them while at the same time allowing them to use it, but a master of Fuinjutsu would be of great help for this.

And the Hamagen, a clan of Ninja who fled the Land of Water who had Sand Release, capable of using sand by combining Earth and Wind. They were also the adopted family of Gaara.

It also helped that they specialized in sleep Genjutsu for the formerly insomniac Jinchuriki.

But now, it was time to obtain the most powerful Tailed Beast, and a Hyuga.

However, there was a snag; how do you get a baby was constantly being watched by one of the most powerful ninja in all the five great nations, without causing a war?

So, as Darui was sent to retrieve them, A had several ANBU follow him as a back up squad to retrieve him if the plan went array, and after some hesitance brought B with them as backup.

Worst comes to worst….well with their forces still depleted from the Fox and only one Shinobi there capable of stopping a tailed beast, and that one being the Old Monkey, they could just destroy Konoha and take what was left over

However, their worries were being alleviated before they even were a problem

_Konoha_

The birth of his Grandson, Konohamaru, while normally a major event for the old Hokage, was at the moment a minor thought as the entire Sarutobi clan had just finished a meeting.

The topic; the village's behavior

Despite their clan all agreeing, and all participating, in Naruto's protection, the attacks kept happening

And no matter how many times he had the offenders executed, they kept coming. The Earth Daimyo somehow knowing about Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki only made it worse, as bounty hunters joined the hateful civilians in attacking Naruto.

If their was a good thing in this, it was that it kept his son, Asuma, was occupied and no longer had any thoughts of becoming a guardian ninja.

Speaking of, his son was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed as the Hokage walked past

"Your on guard duty, Asuma" the old man told him, as his son sighed

"Sure dad" the old man frowned

"And no smoking in the same room as Naruto-kun" he commented as Asuma grumbled. Frowning, Sarutobi bit his finger

"Summoning Jutsu!" he hit the ground as several monkeys were called up in smoke poofs.

Best to have the extra eyes and ears

_In the Office_

After burning the petition for Naruto's death that always seemed to be there when he came into office that day, he sighed as he took on the evil known as paperwork

"Investigation into illegal use of Byukugan near Hot Springs….I don't need that sort of crap, Denied" though he wondered if they did

"Danzo thinks that Tora is a danger to village security and wants the cat dead…..oh I wish we could get away with that but the Daimyo would have a fit….sadly denied"

"New design for Kunai Knives….a thinner end for piercing chinks in armor better…..approved"

"Mining for gold in the Hokage Monument…..denied" they did not have gold in the monument…..none at all

"Assassination request for the head of a local Yakuza group…..approved"

"Liquidation of Yondiame's estate…DENIED!" that money, as specifically stated in the Yondiame's will, was left to Naruto. Of course, he altered the will to say as 'apology for forcing the burden of the Tailed Beast on you' instead of inheritance.

"Removal of stealth training in the academy due to low Civilian scores…DENIED" they were training ninja, not civilians.

Damn his old age and its lack of paperwork doing shadow clones, and damn Minato for taking the easy way out of paperwork by being eaten by the death god.

He sighed, as a knock was heard on his door

"Come in" he called as the door open, to show the prodigy of the Uchiha, he who mastered the Sharingan just last week, a dark haired boy with a sharp face like his father.

Itachi Uchiha

"Itachi-Kun? I wasn't expecting anyone today….and how did you even get in here?" he then heard groans from behind the boy, like a bunch of defeated guards

"I apologize for my rudeness, Hokage-Sama, but there is something I have to tell you" the boy seemed to agitated "But I found a hidden bunker in the Western Edge of the Village…with both Hyuga and Uchiha clansmen going in and out"

That surprised Hiruzen greatly. He knew about all 57 hidden bunkers in the village, but those clans working together….that couldn't be good. Both of those clans wanted Naruto dead as much as the Civilians, and there were rumors the clans were power hungry as well

'Well, this isn't how I would want to avoid my paperwork, but very well….' "Itachi-Kun, lead the way"

_The Bunker_

As a secret, in case of invasion, bunker, the bunker that Itachi has pointed out, Bunker 9 had been well hidden in a tree hollow, as the two prodigies, one old and the other young, observed the entrance, the Hokage grim.

"This is it, Hokage-Sama" Itachi said quietly.

The aged Kage approached the entrance with a frown, as he went through several handsigns.

"Barrier; Trap Detection Expanse!" a detection barrier formed around Hiruzen, extending out like a canopy around himself and Itachi, as several side parts of the entrance glowed like neon lights.

Hiruzen frowned "That's not in the security system..." he exchanged a look with young Itachi, who nodded. The traps there appeared to be specifically designed to detect Kekkei Genkai. They probably came from Kiri, but here they were probably reversed; they were to detect non kekkei genkai users.

Obviously, this was only for those of the two clans to see, but for what reason?

"Earth Release; Tunneling Technique!" he smashed the ground with his hands as a earthly tunnel bore down into the earth, the barrier pointing out a path that would be free of any other detection seals.

Hiruzen jumped down, into the tunnel as it finished, Itachi following him.

Down and down they slid, several barrier seals requiring a diverging path. It was more like a roller coaster than a chute as the technique was generally used for; they had to use chakra to stay upright as they surfed along.

Eventually, they managed to reach the end of the tunnel, where they found themselves in a room illuminated by a single glass tube.

And that disturbed both of them greatly.

The Person in said tube, was beautiful beyond measure...and lacking any clothing, though luckily for young Itachi (And sadly for Hiruzen), her long billowing red hair hid anything...erm interesting. She was fair skinned, and had the feel of a well trained kunoichi; a powerful female who could kill and fight with a beauty shinobi just lacked.

"Its..." Hiruzen was utterly shocked

"Its Kaa-san's friend...Kushina-san"

"Naruto-Kun's mother" Hiruzen noted, speechless. The Kyuubi killed her 3 years ago...what...how...was she still here, with vital signs still going if the computers next to her were any indication.

Itachi was quiet "Hokage-Sama...what's going on here?"

_Meanwhile, topside_

The daily assassins were here.

How sad your life is, when daily assassins tried to kill you or those you love, to a point you can plan your day around it.

They generally came at different times weekly; today was a late morning timing, though at times they tried twice, so it wasn't like after driving off, or killing, the assassins, be they Konoha people or bounty hunters seeking the Earth Daimyo's bounty.

"WIND RELEASE; DUST CLOUD TECHNIQUE!" a huge burst of particle loaded air hit the assassin with the gentleness of a Sunagakure Sandstorm. The poor bastard was blasted off the balcony, falling over into the conveniently placed civilian pit.

After all, with the laws and the annoying councils that were protected by Daiymos and ancient village scripture, killing them was too, troublesome.

Making them look like they were attacked by the 'Zero Tailed Cheese Grater' and knocking them into a pitfall trap, was not troublesome.

Particularly if you had Ibiki on speed dial.

Asuma sighed, this was getting far too ridiculous. All this to kill a three year old!

At times, he wondered if he should emulate Jiraiya or Tsunade and leave, but that would be putting Naruto-kun's life in grave peril.

It wasn't too long until those Kumo Ninja came for the peace treaty...then perhaps the village might just give Naruto a reprieve, and harass them instead.

_Back Underground_

Hiruzen placed his hand on the glass, greatly disturbed by what he saw here.

The Uchiha and the Hyuga both had the last of the Whirpool Ninja Village in a tube, while her son was mistreated by most of Konoha. Why they had her, and why they were even working together...was beyond him.

Though, he could deduce two facts

1; That Kushina, based on her appearance, appeared to be in perfect health, aside for being unconscious (she looked just like she did when he last saw her...just without the pregnancy)

2; It wasn't because they wanted to give Naruto a birthday present or something

But, why did they still have her? If she wasn't in the realm of the awake, her sealing techniques were beyond them, the Uzumaki didn't have a Kekkei Genkai to remove from her body, like a dojutsu, or take blood samples of to implant into infants, like Wood Release or something, and she didn't look like they were using her comatose body as a toy.

The thought made him ill

"Hokage-Sama..." Itachi noted a filing desk, with another seal like the entrances. Getting a nod from his leader, Itachi activated his Sharingan as the filing cabinet glowed in recognition, before the drawers opened on their own accords, revealing two identically sized papers.

Itachi picked the one on the left up, and frowned.

"Itachi-Kun?"

The boy wonder who didn't serve the bat frowned "Its my clans script...the language we use to write down clan techniques and other secrets we don't want getting out, a code if you will." he seemed, disturbed.

"This...she..."

"Yes, go on"

Itachi turned to face the Hokage "They found her body in the battlefield 3 years ago after the Nine Tails attack, Yondiame-Sama apparently having used the last of his power to save her life so she could watch over their son. However, my clansmen and some Hyuga had found her, and tried to force her to give them sealing jutsu, to, and I'm quoting this 'destroy the demon and overthrow the senile monkey'. She resisted them by using a seal on herself to put her in a suspended animation" Itachi noted her as such "that also sent up a chakra flare"

Hiruzen paled, while normally that would have been detectable, Kushina had forgotten that so much of the Kyubbi's chakra was lingering after the attack, and randomly flaring up, that he wouldn't have noticed it. She was reckless to an extreme sometimes, her son had inherited that.

"They suspect that the seal would only break if her son, and I'm only guessing this because the seal type needed a specific person to unseal herself, came close to her...like say a few yards. As your presence hasn't woken her, I'm assuming Naruto-kun. The last three years, they had been trying to either break the seal...or use Naruto to break it. As you can probably guess, they had yet to succeed."

Hiruzen was absolutely livid...

_One Monkey King Aided Transport Later_

But Kushina, who was indeed woken by coming into Naruto's proximity, was even more livid then that. Without hesitation, the killer intent that had flared rivaled that of the overgrown fox itself...(Or Vixen, you never know)

The councils, believing that something had happened to Naruto; had convened in the council room; both wanting to know what had happened.

One because they didn't want to loose their villages future weapon, and the other who wanted to kill Naruto, then make the person who killed the boy the next Hokage, I don't need to point out which sides were thinking what, do I?

Anyway, as soon as they had arrived, the killer intent flared up, as Hiruzen and the very, very, very angry Kushina (Who was now dressed up in ANBU Uniform as that was the only thing Hiruzen had around that fit her, minus the mask), stormed in.

Even the civilians noticed brief looks of panic on Fugaku and Hiashi's faces.

"Ku...Kushina...your alive!" Tsume, the feral looking head of the Inuzuka, gasped in shock, a look of shock repeated on many other faces.

"Yes, I am...and I am not happy, I AM PISSED OFF!" she growled, her hair swaying eerily like the Kyuubi's tails (But the very concentrated killer intent was keeping the council of morons mute) "DO YOU KNOW WHY!"

"Em, because the civilians don't have more power..."

The civilians didn't even see Kushina body flicker slash tackle the moron, holding him up by the neck with killer intent that cost him all control of his bladder and bowels (Kushina was not in a mood to mind the stench)

"NO! FIRST I GET STEPPED ON BY A GIANT FOX! THEN I FIND MYSELF ATTACKED BY NINJA FROM THIS VERY VILLIAGE, LOCKED IN A TUBE FOR THREE YEARS WHILE MY SON WAS MISTREATED!"

"YOU SPAWNED THAT VERMIN..."

That moron of a civilian had Lord piss and crap himself thrown into him...bottoms up.

"MY SON IS NO VERMIN!"

"Wait, attacked by leaf ninja..." Shukaku, the Nara's head, frowned, as Chouza, lord of the Akamichi, subconsciously looked at Danzo.

"Actually, for one Danzo-San isn't the problem" Hiruzen growled "A ninja loyal to me had noticed two particular clans occupying a bunker for the purpose of holding Kushina-San, and had me investigate, in particular, for the very, odd mixture of ninja"

"The Hyuga and the Uchiha!" eyes immediately turned onto the two stone eyed heads.

Hiashi was silent, while Fugaku had a harsh look in his eyes "You shouldn't have messed with affairs that were not yours, Hokage"

There was a strong of disapproval at the lack of honorifics there.

"This is **MY** Village, I am the absolute dictator here! All of you, must follow my commands!" Hiruzen had finally had enough "Both of your clans will be tried for this...and while I'm at it..." he turned his furious looks on the civilian council...

Hiashi had a evil look on his face "But, it won't be your village for much longer"

**BOOM**

A massive explosion shook the village as the Uchiha and Hyuga began the revolt, as Kushina poofed.

She had been a shadow clone

_A few hours later; Outside the carnage_

Darui and B were at a table, which was actually a tentacle of the Eight Tails, as they were playing go fish.

"Got an ace for my face?"

"We do, two actually" the two looked up as the team of ANBU body flickered in front of them, with two bodies hung over their shoulders like sacks of flour.

One was a little girl with midnight blue hair with eyes that glowed like pearls, the other a pale girl whose hair was brown.

"Excellent...a Hyuga and a Kurama...but none of them are a tailed beast carrier, of whom I'm the bestiant!"

Darui sighed "Sorry"

"Of course, because he's with me" They turned behind the ANBU to see Kushina, who was carrying a sleeping Naruto in her arms, along with Itachi who was with her as well.

"Who are you?" B stood up, ready to fight this woman, who gave him a killer intent laden look.

"Because I'm not leaving my son anytime soon, either in that hellhole or with you guys"

_Epilogue;_

_10 Years Later; Chunnin Exam Finals; Konohagakure Stadium_

The grassy stadium was packed with civilians jeering on the 'Heir of the Uchiha', Sasuke, as he, dressed as he would have in the normal timeline, but he had a tougher look to his face.

13 years ago; after discovering and verifying their clans related Kekkei Genkai and the ability to evolve them (Byakugan, Sharingan, Mangekyo, Eternal Mangekyo, Rinnegan), and from that their alliance had formed.

The clans were now partnered; with their bloodlines running in each others houses freely. To speed up their power; cloning genetics had been taken from Danzo, who had been killed in the coup along with many others; including the Inuzaka, Sarutobi and the rest of the Kurama clan aside for Yakumo, to clone those who had unlocked the Mangekyo (The manners of unlocking that were very inhumane), to upgrade their eyes with a 'brothers'.

Sasuke had had this done to him, and had gone beyond that as well, possessing the Rinnegan as well. And so, he was seen as the future of the clan.

From the lairs of Danzo and Orochimaru, they had obtained...other tricks, among which Sasuke possessed.

And now, he was facing the Genin who was widely considered the future of Kumo...a blond haired boy dressed in a tracksuit of an orange and black color, with the Uzumaki swirls on each shoulder (The right to them in Konoha had been revoked by Kushina via the Fire Daiymo) with shinobi pants and the Kumo Hiate.

Naruto Uzumaki

With his Genin team of Gaara and Fu watching from the stand, along with the team of Hinata, Yugito and Yakumo, he was not going to loose.

For Taisune's test run had been successful...with all but one of them

While Konoha Nin Neji, Lee and Shino gave Sasuke reason to win

Ko Hyuga, who was proctoring the match, eyed Sasuke with admiration, and Naruto with distaste, before he signaled for the match to begin.

A sparking mass formed on Sasuke's hand, while a spiraling sphere formed in Naruto's.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!" they lunged at one another, as the kanji for Storm, Aura, Scorch, Ice, Lava, Teleport, Wood and Crystal appeared around a image of the Nine Tailed Fox, while the kanji for Wood, Dark, Blaze and Swift appeared behind Sasuke.

Two dramatic heroes; clashing once more as done in countless words besides; both of them with girls worth fighting for.

For both had CRA on them for their successful kekkei genkai absorption (it doesn't work all the time, or a lot of the time really, see Yamato)

Behind Naruto was Hinata, Yugito, Fu, Yakumo, Amaru, Shion, Haku, Samui and Shizuka.

Behind Sasuke was Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kin, Tayuya, Karin, Hanabi, Tamaki and Naho in a dramatic anime style finish...

**Orig moves**

**Chakra promise seal**

**Rank; S**

**Description; A seal based off the Harry Potter verse's 'Unbreakable Vow', that creates a promise that a person makes that cannot be broken**

**Barrier; Trap Detection Expanse**

**Rank; B**

**Description; Detects traps**


End file.
